I Hope you Dance
by The-Unknown-Halliwell
Summary: One-shot. Song fic. Ginny's wedding and Arthur reflects.


This fic is dedicated to my friend raindropz, for a reason I have yet to think of.

Please Review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Unfortunately.

* * *

Arther Weasley stood from his chair as his wife of many years came down the stairs

Arthur Weasley stood from his chair as his wife of many years came down the stairs. Her eyes were already watery and her hands had begun to tremble. Molly gave her husband a quick kiss and then left her kitchen through the back door, which lead to the garden, with one last glance at the place from which she had just come. A few minutes later, the youngest of the Weasley children, the only and most treasured daughter, Ginny Weasley appeared at the top of the staircase.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat_

_But always keep that hunger_

As his most darling daughter floated down the stairs, Arthur remembered the first time he and his wife had brought her home from St Mungo's. He hadn't been able to believe that they ad finally gotten the little girl that they had always wanted. He had held her gingerly in his arms whilst Molly hugged and greeted their sons, and the tiny bundle with trademark red hair clutched his finger so tightly that it was unbelievable. He had felt such a rush of love for her in that one moment, and had vowed to himself to always protect her as long as he had breath left in his body.

_May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

Arthur looked at his daughter's glowing face, and knew that even the densest of people (namely his youngest son) could not be blind to all the signs that she was a woman in love. He knew that he had taught her well, and combined with the effects of the war, he knew that Ginny celebrated and took advantage of every moment in her life, most especially those that gave a cause for celebration. The ageing father looked out of the window facing the garden, where a tent had been set up connecting to the house, holding the numerous guests, and saw his soon-to-be son-in-law. From the look on his face, and from Arthur's knowledge of the boy waiting nervously at the altar, he knew that his daughter would never doubt that she was loved and cherished in every way for another moment in her entire life.

_I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

He slowly walked towards his daughter, who was a vision in her white muggle wedding gown. Arthur's outstretched hands met hers, and he placed one softly on his arm. Hermione, Luna and Fleur, all of whom Ginny had chosen as bridesmaids, hurried forward and kissed Ginny once on each cheek (in the French style that Fleur had encouraged them to employ), before setting off out the door and down the aisle.

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

Father and daughter embraced each other one last time and then faced the crowds that were watching eagerly. Arthur could feel his daughter's anticipation growing with each step she took, although it looked to the congregation as if she were floating, and almost burst with pride. He held onto her tightly, not being able to see from the tears that were building up and glistening in his eyes. He longed for the days when Ginny was just a child, in which he was her hero, saving her from The Wicked Brothers (his three youngest sons), and when he would teach her how to dance, his sons looking on and each waiting for their chance to take over every now and again to spin their little sister around, and make her laugh.

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

As Ginny Weasley grasped her fiancé's hands for the last time as a single, unmarried woman, Arthur's own hand found one of his beloved wife's shaking ones. He could see our of the corner of his eye that Molly was racking her chest with sobs, and squeezed her hand tightly, offering support. He turned his head to face her slightly, and remembered their own wedding day. It was rushed due to the war, but it was perfect because they were there together.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance_

Mr and Mrs Potter shared their first kiss as a married couple, and then made their way down the aisle. As they passed Mr and Mrs Weasley the completely in-love couple paused. In a heartbeat, the two women, so alike yet so different, were in a fierce embrace, one glowing with the days events, the other not able to stop her floods of tears at finally seeing her daughter grown and 'leaving the nest'. Arthur and Harry shifted uncomfortably, than relented. The Weasley patriarch hugged the boy –no, man who had been like a son to him for years, and now who was finally able to claim that title.

_Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking_

Fred and George came bounding over and swept their mother into the tightest possible hug. She started huffing and puffing, and pulled away, trying to hide a grin. Mr and Mrs Weasley's two eldest sons came over, offering to help their father transform the tent. They each drew their wands and waved them in syncopated movements. The chairs and the altar that had been set up for the bonding ceremony disappeared and new chairs and tables appeared and were set up around a dance floor. The lights dimmed and the newly married couple took to the floor.

_Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making_

All the guests watched, transfixed, as they saw the fluidity with which Harry and Ginny moved together. The band was playing an old muggle song, although Arthur very much doubted whether the young hero and his new wife heard the music at all. They were gazing intently into the others eyes and each held a satisfied smile on the faces.

_Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter_

As couples began to join the new Mr and Mrs Potter on the dance floor, Arthur sighed in contentment. He was deliriously and happily surprised when his family emerged from the war intact, if not a little bruised. The ageing man chuckled as he saw his eldest son attempt to dance with his pregnant wife, not quite managing to put his arms all the way around her. He saw his second eldest son, Charlie, cajoling his mother into dancing with him. Ron approached him with a drink either hand, and silently offered one to his father.

_When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider_

The song finished and Arthur lost sight of his family members. A few shrieks sounded from the corner, and the father of the bride suspected that his twin sons were involved in something not so pleasant. He resolved to sort it out later. The crowds parted and Arthur could see his most darling daughter spinning around in circles, clutching Teddy, her young godson. Her head was vicariously thrown back, her eyes shining with mirth and her mouth parted in laughter. He had never seen his baby girl look so radiant.

_Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance_

Arthur slipped out of the door of the tent to gaze upon the starts, after a quick glance at his wife. A grinning Charlie was still happily twirling her around the dance floor. As he reached the bottom of the garden, by the little pond, footsteps padding across the grass alerted Arthur to someone's presence. He glanced up and was faintly surprised to see his daughter coming towards him with her dress held up around her knees. He had suspected that his daughter would try and steal a few moments with him; Ginny had always found time for her darling father through the years.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

She threw herself into her father's arms and after a moment, began swaying in time to the familiar music that was floating out of the tent door. They moved their feet in the steps that were so familiar to the two, and that they learnt all those years ago, before the second war. Although the love of her life and all her friends were inside, Ginny Potter, née Weasley, didn't want to be anywhere else at that particular moment in time.

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

"I love you, Daddy."


End file.
